


know my love infinite

by redlight



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Creampie, Dominant Masochism, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, absolutely no one is surprised, but what is safe for gods is not necessarily safe for humans, hypnos is trying but hes also a huge sub, hypnos's gender is sleepy bitch disease, mentions of consensual somno, trans genderqueer hypnos, zag being a top, zagreus likes pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: As far as Hypnos can tell, this ispretty unorthodoxwhen it comes to mortal sex!
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	know my love infinite

**Author's Note:**

> heads up the word "cunt" is used! im nonbinary and projecting myself onto hypnos mainly, though i understand others may be interpreting different trans identities for him (and all of them are valid!!) i just wanted to give a heads up 
> 
> zagreus gets knifed the fuck up because he likes it. it's his kink. there is consensual blood and knifeplay, so here's the warning for that.
> 
> anyway ive been writing this since "positions" by ariana grande came out and im so happy to finally just post it. im so tired i just wanna move onto another fic brainworm.
> 
> so uh, heres some porn featuring masochist zag and hypnos with a knife, have fun

As far as Hypnos can tell, this is _pretty unorthodox_ when it comes to mortal sex!

Which, to be fair, a lot of the mortal sex he has ends up with him asleep the whole way through, waking up sticky and wet between his thighs and disoriented between his ears. But he's _pretty_ sure most mortals don't like being knifed up when they get their bones ridden hard and wet. Maybe it's starting to make sense, why Zagreus is so insistent on breaking the record for how many times he appears on Hypnos's death ledger!

Which, well, it makes sense in _that_ aspect, and in no other aspect. Still. He's a total sucker for wanting to make Zagreus happy, even if the Prince of Rebirth apparently wants to test every chance he has at whether he'll _actually_ be rebirthed.

"C'mon, mate, you just gonna float around holding that thing?"

Hypnos squeaks, realizes he's been floating up from where he's supposed to be straddling Zagreus, and promptly lets himself land back on his lap with a _thump_. Zag lets out an _oof_ accordingly. "Sorry! Dozed off there for a second."

"Thought you had enough dozing off during your shift—okay, okay! Don't look at me like that, I'm just teasing." Zagreus flashes a charming smile and oh no oh _no_ this is making his heart stammer, cardiac malfunction by lovesickness is _not_ a way Hypnos wants to die in any reality ever. Imagine waking up in the Styx like that, dying from such a silly mortal affliction! Cerberus would judge him with those six eyes for sure. The shades wouldn’t ever let him live it down!

"Just _teasing_ ," Hypnos grumbles, trying to ignore the cool flush of his face, but he holds the delicately-crafted knife with a weary zeal. Should he be careful about this? Stygian steel molded to be as small as it is, just for Hypnos to hold, just to fit him perfectly, just because _Zagreus asked_ , it's all a bit dizzying.

Where does he even start? The heaving expanse of Zagreus's chest, nipples already hard and achingly tempting, making Hypnos squirm on his lap without any accord. The delicate skin on his neck, where blood can pool down into collarbones right for Hypnos to lick up, red and cherried and—

—oh, Blood and Darkness, he gets a sudden flashback of Alecto surging up from the Pool of Styx with rage sparking in her teeth and claws flared about her, shrieking _that STUPID! fucking! REDBLOOD!_ and all sense of enticement turns into gut-wrenching fear.

"Hypnos? You alright there?"

" _Ah_! Uh—yeah, of course! Just alright, completely ready to—" He rests the blade gently against one of Zagreus's (gorgeous, might he add) tits. "Totally fine. Just thinking."

And Zagreus, bless his stupid _prince charming_ heart, flashes a warm smile that makes Hypnos suffer even more heart palpitations. "It's okay, mate, we don't have to do this if—"

"No! No, I want to!" Hypnos rushes out. "I just—don't wanna hit anything important? Or, or do it wrong, or—" Maybe Zagreus isn't exactly a _connoisseur_ of pain, necessarily, but he's gotta want something better than some plain-old stabbing and bashing, right? Otherwise he can get his kicks from diving headfirst into Tartarus again. But here, Zagreus is smiling so so _soft_ with his hands so _big_ around Hypnos's waist, fingertips pressing at the small of his back, and Hypnos just— _whines_!

"You're distracting me!"

"I can't help it, it's fun. Have you tried, I don't know, not being distracted?"

" _Zagreus_!" But Hypnos _finally finally finally_ works up the courage to press the blade down, enough for cherry red blood to bubble out, tiny and bright against ashen skin.

"...now what?"

Zagreus hisses through his teeth, eyes fluttering shut, and still manages a lovely smile. "You can do more, love, come on."

Fuck. The L-word has Hypnos's cheeks _frosting_ , Aphrodite have mercy.

But it's like the first cut stemmed over all his doubts and nervosities—Hypnos takes a deep breath, and lets the knife guide him.

"I don't know," Hypnos murmurs, his fingers catching against the _hot hot hot_ slick of red river blood. Some wretched wilderness in his mind wonders if he could carve Zagreus all the way down to the bone, to slit through flesh and fascia. Grasping at ribs and _snapsnapsnapping_ them open so Hypnos can crawl inside and close his eyes and _rest there forever_ —

Oh, boy, he doesn't like _that_ spiral, he's not Thanatos over here—!

"You're doing well, Hypnos," Zagreus says, his eyelashes fluttering and his voice deep, rasping. Hypnos tries not to shiver but Zagreus curls a big hand around his hip, squeezing tight. "You're so _good."_

This charming, _horrible_ prince of _hell_ literally, how dare he make Hypnos _this flustered_. "— _Zag_!"

But Zag smiles, dazed, a sparkle of tears underlining his lashes as he lifts _up into_ the blade. Who _is_ this man, really? No wonder he never takes any of Hypnos's advice!

And yet, and yet, and yet, Hypnos squirms in his lap, the space between his thighs pulsing so suddenly and ravenously, he's not even a sadist but Zagreus just looks so _pleased_ and wanting and—

It's all a little much.

Zagreus squeezes Hypnos's waist tighter, and Hypnos feels his cheeks heat up because he _knows_ he must be leaking down his thighs and that Zagreus must be able to feel it, and yet still—Zagreus is being a tease and won't let Hypnos have control just this once.

Maybe Hypnos isn't actually complaining though.

"Sweetheart, mate, won't you ride me?" Zagreus murmurs, soft and low and sticky like honey, the hairs at the back of Hypnos's neck standing with nervous static. "Just cut into me deeper and rock back and forth on me, won't you, please?"

Damn him _damn him_ but of course Hypnos does.

It's—well, _hard_ to ride Zagreus! Hypnos is sleepy enough that putting in any effort is a _lot_ , and his thighs stretch so far around Zag just straddling him, he's already split open as is! But with Zag's _cock_ inside him too it just gets to be _so much, too much_ , overwhelming in all the best of ways and Hypnos just wants to fall into it, but—

But Zagreus wants him to at least _try this_.

And yet it's easy to slip onto Zagreus's cock—Hypnos needs to lay the knife down against Zag's chest, watching dazedly as blood slips and seethes and slivers down his heaving flesh. Hypnos needs to open himself up, slipping two fingers inside where he's dripping and warm and he can feel his heartbeat ( _does it count as heartbeat when they're gods? bloodbeat? ichorflow?_ ) pounding against his own walls. It's disorienting but Hypnos isn't new to that, so he manages to stretch himself out—he's _so wet_ it's embarrassing and it doesn't take much, three fingers slip inside easily—and he's able to sink down onto Zagreus, his cock wide and hot as it splits into Hypnos.

And, uh, _wow_ , Hypnos needs a few seconds to gather his bearings and stop being cross-eyed.

"Hypnos, love?"

" _Mmhmm_?"

"Are you alright to continue?" Zagreus sounds strained. His hips hold a tension that tells Hypnos he's been _waiting_ , waiting to thrust up, what a prince charming, a _gentleman_ , it makes Hypnos smile all giddy as he takes hold of the knife once again.

"You're so cute, Zag! Trying to pretend you're all put together like this, but all I have to do is—" Hypnos grinds down hard onto Zag, feeling his cunt clench around him and _gasping_ when Zagreus rocks up into him. "S-see? You're gonna lose control, aren't you?"

...Nevermind that Hypnos's own voice is breaking.

"Hypnos." Zagreus's breath is scalding warm, puffs of steam rising against Hypnos's neck. "Come on now. Don't need to try too hard, don't need to put on a show. I'm here. It's okay."

Hypnos isn't blushing. Well, okay, maybe he is, but it doesn't matter. Except maybe it does matter, because Zagreus chuckles and his hot exhale counters the cold flush of Hypnos's skin and now there's even _more_ steam, clouding both their heads, and oh Aphrodite _help him_! Hypnos is so gone for his stupid prince!

And Zagreus, as sweet as he can be, is also a notorious little _shit_. He rocks his hips up into Hypnos _just right_ , makes Hypnos gasp and feel his cunt _flutter_ and the knife slips from his fingers—embeds the knife further into the skin above Zagreus's collarbone. Red droplets roll down and drip into the natural divots of Zagreus's chest.

Hypnos tries to swallow but his mouth is too dry. Zagreus, somehow, is still too well-put-together, but he still rumbles ocean-deep in his chest when Hypnos leans over to mouth at his wounds.

Zagreus hisses, his fingers digging bruises into Hypnos's thighs, spreading Hypnos open even further and his cunt is _aching_. He laps desperately at where Zagreus bleeds, chasing that metal-sweet ambrosia taste, and Hypnos shouldn't like this so much, hm? Never been one to be so decadent over blood-spill and ebb, and yet he moans against Zagreus's flesh.

Riding Zagreus is easier than he thought—especially when his whole head is spinning with sweet and the warmth is seeping through his whole body, and Zagreus clenches his thighs and teeth as he throws his head back against his surely-messy sheets, eyelashes fluttering, he's so _beautiful_ and Hypnos—

Hypnos is so, so very gone.

His own orgasm takes him by surprise, startling a wavering moan from himself, and he squeezes around Zagreus with his own pulsing need until Hypnos is all worn out himself, thighs quivering as he crashes into Zagreus's glorious chest, face-first. He feels warm and slick and so so _wet_ inside, as Zagreus rocks up against him and fills him up soon after. It feels so _nice_ and Hypnos is so sated he doesn't even have the heart to comment about how gross Zagreus is being, gently running his fingers against Hypnos's full cunt.

"Mmph," Hypnos says eloquently. He gives a sloppy kiss to Zagreus's nipple, which promptly turns into blowing a raspberry, and Zagreus squeals.

"Hypnos! Darkness, mate, you're—stop drooling on me!"

" _Sleep_." Hypnos wraps both his arms around Zagreus, burying his face in his chest. "Go t'sleep, won't let you dream..."

Zagreus laughs, gentle and pleased, and Hypnos shuts his eyes tight.

Before drifting off, Hypnos says, "Love you, Zag."

"...I love you too, Hypnos."

They drift off together. Their sleep is dreamless, which is pretty unorthodox for the god of sleep, but—it works for them.

**Author's Note:**

> nyx: what do you have  
> hypnos and zagreus: a knife!  
> nyx: NO


End file.
